


The Second Wizarding War

by drwhogirl



Series: Potter/Professionals [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Professionals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	The Second Wizarding War

“I can’t believe Moody is letting us look after the office.” Amy said as she sat behind Moody’s desk with her feet up on it.  
“Tell me about it.” Annie muttered. “How does he expect us to do all this paperwork?”  
“Dunno, but he’s basically letting us be our own bosses for a while. Fancy going to see the boys?” Amy asked with a slightly mischievous grin.  
Annie laughed. “Wonderful idea, didn’t Cowley say they were in for a day in the office?”  
“Yeah because Ray sprained his wrist.” Amy explained.  
“How did he do that Amelia?” Annie asked with a raised eyebrow.  
She just received a cheeky grin in return, leaving her with no question as to what had happened to his wrist.  
“Where is Moody?” Amy asked his secretary, Cindy, on their way out of his office.  
“I don’t know. He said something about collecting your nephew.” Cindy replied. She didn’t look up from her desk so Amy took that as a cue to stop talking and leave her alone.  
*******  
They both went down to CI5 Headquarters and found the boys working at their desk, Doyle doing his best with his wrist wrapped up in a bandage for support.  
“What did you do to your wrist?” Bodie asked for what felt like the hundredth time in the past 5 minutes.  
“Sprained it.” Doyle replied, not looking up at his partner from his paperwork.  
“How did you sprain it?” Bodie pressed.  
“Being a naughty boy according to Amy.” Annie said from the doorway, Doyle just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the laughter from his partner.  
“Now I really want to know more.” Bodie said with a grin, Annie whispered something in Bodie’s ear and he started laughing even more.  
Amy sat down on Doyle’s lap and kissed his broken cheek. “How’s your wrist sweetheart?”  
“I’m managing, I’d be managing even better if my partner would stop talking and let me get my work done mind.” He shot a glare at Bodie; unfortunately Bodie was already distracted by his own wife. “Anyway how’s your knee?” Doyle asked.  
“I’m managing.” Amy replied with a half smile. The truth was that her knee was killing her and even now she still had episodes with it, despite the fact the potions were meant to stop the pain from where she was shot in the knee, 16 years beforehand.  
*******  
Later that same evening they’d all decided to have dinner at Bodie and Annie’s.  
“That’s a stupid idea Annie.” Amy laughed as her best friend was experimenting in the kitchen.  
“What’s wrong with it?” Annie asked with a slightly mischievous grin on her face.  
“Well for starters it sounds incredibly unhealthy.” Doyle commented lightly, not looking up from the newspaper he had spread out over the kitchen table.  
“I think it sounds amazing.” Bodie said through a mouthful of the Swiss roll Annie had baked earlier.  
“Yeah you would.”Doyle glanced up at his partner at this point before continuing talking. “No wonder you’ve been putting on weight since you got married if you have Annie cooking junk for you constantly.”  
“You’re just jealous because your wife can’t cook.” Bodie swallowed his mouthful. “Besides I haven’t put on that much, our constant training sessions have made sure of that.”  
“Firstly, yes you have. Secondly, I’d be alright if Ray would let me use magic in the house.” Amy retorted.  
“We agreed. No magic in the house.” Doyle’s eyes were back on the paper. “Especially considering Jess still has the trace. If you do magic they might think it was her.”  
“In which case I’d tell them it was me.” She replied with a shrug.  
“Isn’t there a law saying you aren’t allowed to use magic in front of us?” Bodie added helpfully.  
“Do you really want to get involved in another couple’s argument Will?” Annie called over from the counter.  
“Good point.” He got up and left the bickering couple at the table, wrapping his arms around his wife’s waist and resting his chin on her shoulder as she chopped strawberries, she popped a half in his mouth for him to “test” and ate the other half herself.  
Amy glanced out the window, having given up on the argument. That’s when she saw them. The dark shadows moving rapidly towards the window. “Annie!” The urgency in her partner’s voice caused the blonde to pull out her wand and turn as the window smashed.  
Suddenly there were 4 Death Eaters stood in the kitchen, each with their wand trained at one of the four inhabitants. “Well what do we have here?” One of the death eaters asked, in a pompous tone that made Doyle want to punch him in the nose. Annie’s eyes narrowed and the masked man continued. “A couple of blood traitors and their pet muggles. How cute.”  
“Is there something we can help you with Lucy?” Annie asked in an almost mocking attempt at a polite tone.  
The Death Eater jabbed her in the chest with his wand and Amy spoke up. “Considering that appears to be Mr Malfoy, I’m guessing he’s joined by Crabbe, Goyle and Lestrange. Mr Lestrange of course as Mrs would have had us under the Crutiatus by now.” Since the Death Eaters were distracted by the girls talking, it gave Bodie and Doyle the chance they needed. They each pulled a gun out of their shoulder holsters and aimed them at Crabbe and Lestrange whilst the girls disarmed Malfoy and Goyle.  
“You’re going to need to do better than that, boys.” Annie commented lightly, twirling her brother’s wand between her fingers. “Now get lost or we won’t hesitate to make sure you never bother anyone again.” The Death Eaters didn’t need telling twice. They were gone before Annie had even finished the sentence.  
“This really isn’t good.” Amy said, her gaze fixed on her partner.  
“Maybe we should call Moody.” Annie agreed, seeming to relax slightly. Amy nodded and went to the living room to use the phone.  
“Hang on... they were people?” Bodie queried after a moment.  
“Although sometimes I wonder otherwise, yes they were technically human.” Annie replied.  
“Do you think they’re gone for good?” Bodie asked and was disheartened to see Annie shake her head.  
“Annie.” Amy called from the living room. Tears were audible in her voice. Annie was by her friend’s side in a second as Amy put the phone down.  
“What is it?” She asked anxiously, although deep down she thought she already knew.  
“Alastor’s dead.” It was two words, but those two words seemed to bring the whole world crashing down around her. Alastor Moody had always been there, ever since she joined the Auror office at the age of just 18, so the sudden loss came as a real shock. Annie knew that if anyone else had been in charge of the office then she would never have got a job. Nobody else would have trusted her; she was a Malfoy after all, a few were Death Eaters so they all must be. She felt Bodie pull her into a tight hug as she started to break down, barely aware of Doyle attempting to comfort her partner in the background.  
*******  
“So what do we do now?” Annie asked. They’d been sat in silence on the sofa together since the boys had been called out an hour before hand.  
“I don’t know.” Amy’s reply was quiet, as if she were still in a far away dream world  
“We have to do something. They’ll attack again, you know they will.”  
“What about the boys? And the kids? They could all be in danger.” As Amy said this, the penny dropped with a horrible clang. Their families would be in danger and it would be their fault.  
“Well if it’s going to be dangerous for them if we’re around...” Annie didn’t finish, she didn’t need to. Amy nodded and went in search of a piece of paper. “What are you doing?”  
“If we’re going to leave then they have a right to know why, at least then we can tell them how much we love them one last time.” That hadn’t occurred to Annie and with tear filled eyes the girls started writing what they knew could have been their last farewell to their families.  
*******  
When Bodie and Doyle got back they couldn’t find any sign of the girls anywhere. “Maybe they went out for some fresh air. Or maybe they’ve gone to work or something” Doyle suggested, sitting back at the table.  
Bodie however noticed the sheet of paper folded on the counter where Annie had been working only hours before. He picked it up and opened it, starting to read. “Ray. They’ve gone.”  
“What do you mean they’ve gone?”  
“I mean they’ve left us and run off because they think they’re going to get us into danger.” Bodie dumped the note on the table in front of his partner.  
“Any idea where they could have gone?” Doyle asked after a moment’s thought.  
“Dunno. Staying with a friend maybe?” Bodie said, racking his brain to think of where they could have gone. Then Doyle remembered a wedding the girls had been talking about going to.  
“Let’s try the Burrow.” Doyle suggested and they both went down to the car.  
*******  
By the time they got to the Burrow everyone was starting to set up for the wedding and there, sat in the back doorway were Amy and Annie, in floods of tears as Molly attempted to comfort them. When she saw the boys however she got up and came over to them, looking absolutely furious. “What in Merlin’s name have you done to those girls!?”  
Bodie and Doyle each took a step back, and with a glance seemed to decide it was best Doyle spoke. “We... We haven’t done anything to them...” It was quite a sight to see these two, fully grown CI5 agents almost cowering in front of the short, plump redheaded woman.  
“Well they wouldn’t be upset if nothing had happened would they!?” Molly snapped.  
“Our house was attacked this morning... then they decided to leave... we weren’t even there... they just left a note...” Doyle handed her the note which was still in his hand from reading it earlier.  
Molly read through the note and nodded, allowing the boys to go and see Amy and Annie. They went over and sensing their presence the girls both looked up. “Wh-What are you two doing here?” Amy asked.  
“What are you doing here? And why did you think leaving would solve anything?” Doyle asked, sitting next to her and gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Amy just shook her head, Doyle thought it was because she’d realized it was a mistake to leave but really she didn’t want to try and explain everything to him. “Come on, let’s get you home.” He whispered into her hair as he gently got Amy to stand up and took her back to the car whilst Bodie tried to calm Annie.  
*******  
“We should have known they’d come after us.” Amy muttered. “We should have planned for that.”  
"What do you suggest now then?" Annie didn't seem particularly happy now they'd ended up with the boys watching them almost constantly to make sure they didn't try anything again. "Because whatever we do, those boys seem to go looking for trouble. They'll try and find us again."  
"Unless we make sure they don't." Annie looked up at her friend.  
"What are you suggesting?"  
"I'm... I'm suggesting we wipe their memories of us... that way they can't come after us... that way they'd be safe."  
"If that's what we have to do then let's do it. Tonight?"  
"Tonight." Amy agreed, glancing sadly at the photo on the mantel of her and Ray on their wedding day.  
*******  
"Are you sure everything is alright Amy?" Doyle asked as he watched her pace around the bedroom from where he was sat in their bed.  
"Of course. What makes you think it wouldn't be?"  
"Well you've been pacing anxiously for the past ten minutes." She hadn't even realized that's what she'd been doing, as she waited for him to fall asleep.  
She stared at him for a moment, memorizing that concern radiating from his expressive emerald eyes. Memorizing the way some of his curls had started falling into his eyes as his hair grew longer and in need of cutting. She couldn't begin to imagine what her life would have been like without him, but she knew if she wanted to keep him safe she'd have to leave him. She knew she might never see him again and she knew that by the time she got back he might have found someone else. But it was the price she was willing to pay to keep him safe. She suddenly realized that he was expecting some kind of answer from her. "I'm just feeling a bit restless. I might go out for a walk."  
She stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind get and stood behind the closed door, waiting until she heard her husband's breathing even out as he fell into a deep sleep. When Doyle finally did fall asleep she slipped back into the room, her wand was drawn and tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ray. I love you so much." She raised her wand and pointed it at him. "Obliviate." She then walked over to him and stroked his hair gently, placing a loving kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye Ray." Then with a loud crack she was gone. Doyle woke with a start but on seeing nothing wrong he rolled over and went back to sleep. Unable to remember anything about the woman who'd just left, the woman who had only minutes before been his entire world.  
*******  
Annie met up with Amy at the headquarters for the order of the Phoenix. "Did you do it?" Annie asked her friend and received only a nod in return.  
"Did who do what?" Amy groaned as she heard the voice from behind her.  
"None of your business, Holly." She snapped, pushing past the red haired girl into the room behind her.  
"Says who?" Much to Amy's annoyance Ann Holly chose to follow her.  
"Says me. Now leave me alone."  
"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Amy relaxed slightly when she heard the familiar American accent of Sam Evans (her sister-in-law Lily's twin brother).  
"I've been having a bad day and now I have an annoying half vampire to deal with." Amy snapped.  
"Ann, go away." The red head glared at the handsome man before leaving the room. "Now what's happened?"  
Amy looked him up and down; he hadn't changed much since she last saw him. He had soft blonde curls that had been combed to give him a side parting in an attempt to put it into some semblance of order. His bright blue eyes sparkled and seemed to be full of concern. Sam had that annoying tendency to be able to read a person as well as he could any of the many books he kept his nose stuck in growing up. Being a bit of a book worm you’d probably expect him to be some skinny recluse who never talked to anyone, but far from it. He was also a Quodpot player at school and now played Quidditch for the Ballycastle Bats resulting in a strong and confident build. As for talking to people, before he got married he could almost have out charmed Bodie, which is quite a feat. Amy remembered reading about his wife, Emmeline Vance, in one of her husband’s newspapers. She was killed outside 10 Downing Street leaving her husband and a baby girl. The Daily Prophet had refused to print the story.  
Amy pulled herself out of her thoughts and started attempting to explain what had happened. When she finished Sam pulled her into a gentle hug and took her through to the living room where Annie was sat talking to Remus.  
“You alright Amy?” Annie asked.  
“I will be yeah. I was just telling Sam about what happened.”  
“Annie was just telling me.” Remus gave Amy a sympathetic half smile. “I’m sorry you had to do that Amy.”  
“I’ll manage. As long as Ray and the kids are safe then it’ll be alright.”  
“Where are the kids anyway?” Annie asked.  
“I sent Jessica and Andrew to live with Leo for a while, until things are sorted.” Amy explained, it was only then that Amy noticed Ann sat in the corner. “Yes alright, I know you heard, but stay away from my husband got it?”  
“Yes I’ll stay away from Ray.” But Amy could tell from the grin on her face that she had no intention of doing any such thing  
*******  
After that the girls were barely given a chance to stop for breath until Christmas day. They were constantly being sent off on missions and assignments in an attempt to keep them distracted, in an attempt to stop them from thinking about their families. Yes they still saw the children on occasion, all had joined the order, but they were constantly worried about their husbands.  
When Christmas day finally came around Amy and Annie could be found in Godric's Hollow. That's when they saw them. They went to the local pub after visiting James and Lily's grave. They'd just settled down with a bottle of Butterbeer each when two people started hovering near their table. Annie was just about to tell them to go away but what she hadn't expected was to look up and saw Bodie and Doyle stood there.  
"Alright if we sit here?" Bodie asked as he gave her his cutest smile which he knew no woman could resist.  
"Of course." It was Amy who replied, a shared glance with her partner and they were agreed. They couldn't tell the boys anything about who they really were. Doyle sat down next to Amy and Bodie next to Annie. Whilst Bodie was attempting to charm Annie into bed with him Doyle seemed rather quiet. Amy remembered that day at the Order’s Headquarters and knew almost instantly what had happened but she wanted to have it confirmed. "What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing..." he started but Amy interrupted.  
"You're currently upset. Come on. Talking will help."  
"My girlfriend Ann said we should try again but she broke up with me this morning." He didn't know why he said it but something about the girl at his side made him trust her, made him want to open up to her and lay all his emotions out on the table in a way he had never done before, in all the time he could remember.  
"I'm so sorry." Amy pulled him into a comforting hug. She felt his arms close around her and she relaxed. She forgot how much she loved hugging him.  
Then all too soon the boys were called into work and Amy and Annie were left alone once more.  
"You alright?" Annie asked. Amy nodded.  
"I am going to kill a certain half vampire though. You?" Annie nodded back.  
"Come on. We should probably get going too." Annie placed a hand on her partner's shoulder and gently steered her out of the pub.  
*******  
"Do you think we should open it?" Amy asked her partner as they both stared at the letter on the table between them.  
"It could be important. Might be Cowley giving us an update on the boys." Annie commented, eyes not leaving the envelope.  
"On the other hand it could be a trap from the Death Eaters. Besides Cowley would call us, he wouldn’t send an anonymous envelope. Not to mention that’s not his, or Betty’s, handwriting." Amy replied.  
"Guess we’ll just have to open it and see won’t we." Annie grabbed the letter from the table and opened it, tipping the contents onto the table.  
Inside was a note and hair. Amy picked up the note. "Malfoy Manor. 16:30 come or else." She read aloud, Annie's focus however was on the hairs that her partner seemed to have missed.  
There were six in total. Three were short and black whilst the others were longer, curly and brown. Bodie and Doyle.  
*******  
At four thirty that afternoon the girls were outside the mansion. Amy glanced at Annie who nodded and she knocked on the door. The moment the door was opened the two girls were restrained. They were then taken and thrown down the stairs to the cellar.  
Annie stumbled to her feet. "Amy? You alright?" She went over to her partner and helped her up. That's when she saw the smashed glass where Amy's glasses had shattered on contact with the floor. "Oh, Amy..."  
Only then did she noticed they weren't alone, there was someone huddled in the corner, shaking, whilst someone else appeared to be trying to look after them. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust before she could see the mop of brown curls on the head of the huddled figure. It was Doyle, which meant that must have been her husband looking after him. Gently she took Amy's hand and led her over to them.  
Bodie stiffened at the sound of footsteps. "Who's there?" He turned round to get a good look at them.  
"I'm Annie and this is Amy." Annie sat Amy down on the floor next to Doyle, knowing she'd be next to useless considering she was now almost completely blind.  
"I'm Bodie and that's Doyle." Bodie introduced them both. Annie nodded.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"A day tops. They spent most of that day torturing Ray though."  
"We have to get out of here." Annie muttered to herself.  
"How do we do that?" That made Annie jump as she'd almost forgotten he was there.  
"We need our wands and you boys need your guns."  
"You need your what?"  
Annie just waved his question aside before turning to the others. "Will you two be alright to be left alone for a bit whilst we get them?"  
Amy was the one who spoke up. "Yeah it's alright. I'll look after him... as best I can anyway."  
"Alright, W...Bodie come with me. Amy you stay here and look after Doyle." Before anyone had a chance to argue Annie was attempting to pick the lock on the cellar door with a couple of Bobby pins she pulled from her hair. Bodie shot a glance at Doyle, who gave him a reassuring nod, before running off after her.  
"Do you actually have a plan?" Bodie asked as they made their way through a passageway Annie had found behind a tapestry just outside the cellar door.  
"Not quite." Annie replied.  
"So what are we meant to do?"  
"They’ll have put the weapons in the study so we’ll fine them then go from there."  
“You seem to know an awful lot about all this. How did you find this passage so fast? Why do you think they’d be in the study?”  
“This is the house where I grew up, I know where all the hidey holes are. As for how I know where they would be I grew up with a fair few of them.”  
"Right..." Bodie stayed quiet for a moment before evidently deciding he didn't like the silence. "So do you have a boyfriend?"  
Annie couldn't help a half smile. "Not quite. I'm married."  
"What about your friend?" Annie rolled her eyes at that question.  
"She's married too, and personally I wouldn't upset her husband. He can have a bit of a temper."  
"Oh..." Bodie didn't really know how to respond to that. Her comment about the temper reminded Bodie of his partner's rather short fuse, with no idea that Doyle was in fact the husband in question.  
"What about you? You got anyone special?" Annie asked.  
"Not really. I've got a date I've now missed. Pretty brunette as well." He didn't seem to notice Annie stiffen as he talked about the girl called Cindy he'd met in a bar. As he spoke Annie was reminded of Moody's old assistant and wondered whether it was the same Cindy, knowing she'd probably kill her if it was. He was still taking when they reached the secret entrance to the study and Annie clamped a hand over his mouth, causing him to look rather put out.  
*******  
The study was void of life so it didn't take long to find the wands and guns and get back to the cellar to get Amy and Doyle. They both went straight to their partners' sides. Annie passed Amy her wand and fixed the glasses for her. Once Amy had her glasses back, she could see the state Doyle was in.  
He was barely able to stand, even with Bodie helping him. Doyle's left arm had been thrown over his partner's shoulders and Bodie had his arm around Doyle's waist to keep him upright, seeing it wasn't quite enough though Amy helped as well.  
Between them they managed to get Doyle out, following Annie thorough the secret passageways that only she knew out of the ground. Somehow they managed to make their way out and to a little flat in the middle of London, where they knew Leo, Andrew and Jessica to be living.  
"What the hell happened?" Leo asked, as he stood in the doorway. Doyle had been laid on the sofa so he could rest.  
"Death Eaters." Leo didn't seem to need any more than that so he didn't question his mother further and instead worked on helping look after his stepfather.  
"Will you guys be alright looking after them? Ideally keeping them here." Annie asked Andrew and Jessica.  
The young couple shared a glance. "Where are you going?" Andrew finally asked.  
"To help finish this war and keep you lot safe." Annie said quietly. "And before you ask I'm not telling you any more information than that."  
"Are we allowed to tell them who we are?" Jessica queried.  
"I honestly don't think they'd believe you. Just please try and keep them out of trouble for as long as possible." Amy gave her daughter a pleading look and she nodded. "That's my girl." Amy then pulled the girl into a hug.  
*******  
It was several months before the girls saw any of their family again, by which point the battle of Hogwarts was over.  
Amy walked up the steps and found the flat. Her home. She fitted her key into the lock and it opened with a click. As she entered the flat she saw Doyle was busy in the kitchen and she muttered the spell under her breath that, after almost a year, would restore his memory once more.  
"Ray." She called out as she moved to the kitchen, tears in her eyes. He looked up disbelievingly at the sound of her voice. But then his eyes found hers and she was able to look into his expressive green eyes and see the love and concern that had been missing for far too long.  
Before she knew what was happening she had been pulled into a tight hug. "Please never do that again." He whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She nodded, allowing her tears to soak into his shirt.  
"I won't I promise." She looked up at him. "I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed him for the first time in far too long.  
She was home and back in the arms of the man she loved, and despite everything else that had happened, Amy knew from this point on that she never wanted to leave his side again, whatever tried to come between them.


End file.
